ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blue Mage Solo Skillchain Guide
quick explanation A weapon skill (or a spell used with Chain Affinity by another blu) can have multiple elements. By adding 2 or more elements you form a Skillchain. Blue magic spells can also have multiple elements. So some spells/weaponskills can open and close multiple skillchains. For example Red Lotus Blade is a mix of Wind and Fire elements. *I vote not to delete this page because individually checking every blue magic spell is really bothersome. Even if all the weaponskills are already listed somewhere. -Defiledsickness Help How do I make the contents on the Artice, it's not there. If someone could help me... thank you. --Shadowhero 17:25, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Preview button Please use the preview button instead of saving a bazillion small changes. --VxSote 13:42, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Deletion Topic I agree, get rid of this. The information should be in the general skill chain page. If someone really wanted to cover blue mage skill chains specifically, they could right a guide.--User:NoOneLeft 02:28, 1 August 2007 (CDT) (I agree... also...) Deletion To delete this page, because it seems to only be headed to a long list of information already found by observing the Skillchain page. It's unnessary to keep. All jobs can manage to solo a skillchain by many different methods. There's too many possible combinations, and if someone was interested, all of the information is summarized in a very readable manner within the Skillchain page. 02:29, 1 August 2007 (CDT) (Thats exactly why im making a guide.... oh wait, no skillchain page covers blu magic entierly.) --ShadowHero 15:49, August 1, 2007 (CDT) I revered the page to before the entire removal. It needs to have the delete flag at the least to be deleted by the admins. --User:NoOneLeft 17:11, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Keep. This guide was barely started before it was nominated for deletion. Give the author some time to actually construct it before making deletion nominations. -- 10:23, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Please KEEP this!!! it is VERY hard for blus to figure out chains from the general Skill Chain guides, this page is a treasure. Thanks to who made it! Aphugel I was looking for something like this. Please leave this page. Seanr.Midgardsormr Coding I am not sure if the colors or * are meaningful, but this can be simplied from a coding standpoint. For example: : Questions and Suggestions I notice that some of your references are in white, and they are listed multiple times. Why is this? Also, this guide could easily encompass Club Weapon Skills by simply shrinking the table to 50% and making two columns. -- 20:48, 2 August 2007 (CDT) I found your guide at 2.30am so havent fully read and checked it however what i did notice was some misleading information. I marked some of the areas with . They seem like simple typos but are very misleading to anyone who doesnt know better. I have a question. How can Circle Blade > Uppercut = Liquefaction AND Impaction? Shouldn't it be one or the other? I apologize if this is a stupid question. --Darium 12:19, 8 May 2008 (UTC) : The WS chart would seem to indicate that Circle Blade > Uppercut = Liquefaction, not impaction... but i will test it before changing the page. --Olo 21:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Any chance this will get updated with WotG spells and Expiacion WS? ~Ragrush There are a couple of other skillchains I have yet to 100% prove but given the skillchain properties there are a couple more that can be added. As well as possibility of Flash Nova club ws for Blue use, I just dont have enough skill to use it yet :). Vanity Dive and Benthic Typhoon can work for lvl 2-3 skillchains I will be testing Whirl of Rage's properties this weekened when I have more time. A side note the possibility of reverse skillchaining for 80 blu/sam+ makes a need for charted 3 step skillchains and special cases where flipping a current solo sc wouldn't make the noted sc. -While subbing Samurai gain 300% TP use Sekkanoki and Chain Affinity; Uppercut >> Circle Blade >> Savage Blade = Light is a perfect skillchain to gain 8 ws points by yourself towards say Expiacion :) using this setup it is ONLY possible to either Blue Magic >> WS >> WS or WS >> WS >> Blue Magic. I've tested and it works flawlessly thus opening alot more doors for solo skillchaining ^^ Zetsugan 19:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Are there any skillchains that are possible from the Emp. weapon? - Dokurorider|Phoenix Best Skillchains I realize this may be odd, but I have done some research, trying to find the best damage dealing skillchains, and felt like sharing the results. These might be inaccurate, I didn't have all sword weapon skills at the time, I wasn't level 99, and I did not test every combination, totally ignoring clubs, but hey, whatever. I'll list them and name the sum of all damage dealt (always done on the same enemies whom were not resistant nor weak against the attacks) Liquefaction: Vorpal Blade + Bludgeon, this gave the best results, amounting to like 2060 damage. Scission: Burning Blade + Spinal Cleave, around 1735 damage. Impaction: Circle Blade + Dimensional Death, 1500 damage. Induration: Circle Blade + Frenetic Rip, 2068 damage. Reverberation: Vorpal Blade + Death Scissors, 2575 damage (really good). Detonation: Vorpal Blade + Hysteric Barrage, 2750 damage (best damage!). Fusion: Burning Blade + Dimensional Death, 1649 damage. Gravitation: Red Lotus Blade + Death Scissors, 2050 damage. Clearly, there's more to be done here... I should unlock Savage Blade and other weapon skills, but I feel like this already makes it clear that Reverberation and Detonation deliver a lot of damage, and hence deserve macros.